Douce Manipulation
by CharlyWonderland
Summary: Quand ce n'est pas Harry mais Arielle, quand Voldy est définitivement six pieds sous terre, les adolescents adorent s'insulter et briser des coeurs. Pour ce qui s'agit de vengeance, la belle Potter n'a pas froid aux yeux, et sa meilleure amie non plus. Entre manipulation, désir, colère, Draco Malefoy n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie! Voici ma première fiction, que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes! Je ferais bien tout un blabla, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser lire avant x)**

**Kissouilles,**

**Charly**

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Le Mage Noir. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tu-sais-qui. Voldemort. Autant d'appellations pour cet effrayant et puissant personnage qui terrorisait le monde magique. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait être abattu par un petit être innocent, à peine doué de parole? Qui aurait cru qu'un bambin gazouillant allait mettre au tapis le Grand Méchant du moment? On aurait rit au nez de celui qui aurait osé dire que le Mal incarné allait être éliminé par une petite fille de 18 mois tout juste, aux grands yeux verts et aux poignets dodus. Et pourtant. L'illustre James Potter avait succombé face au Grand Mage, la belle et intelligente Lily Potter avait également péri malgré sa volonté et sa résistance hors du commun. Ces deux parents, avec l'espoir ardent de protéger leur enfant, s'étaient battus avec hargne et conviction, poussés par un amour inconditionnel envers ce bébé qu'ils chérissaient tant, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas fait le poids. Et la petite Arielle, fermement accrochée à son lapin en peluche duveteux, ses petits cheveux noirs en batailles sur sa minuscule tête d'enfant avide de connaissance, avait survécu au sortilège mortel par excellence. Elle avait détourné l'Avada Kedavra, comme par miracle. Elle avait désintégré le plus malfaisant des sorciers, sans même en avoir conscience, riant innocemment devant le jet de lumière verte, et remuant ses petits poings pour en redemander. Elle venait de sauver le monde du haut de son berceau. Mais ses parents n'étaient plus. Elle avait beau chouiner, ni sa maman ni son papa ne se montrèrent. Seul un vieux monsieur barbu et une dame vêtue d'une longue robe et un chapeau pointu entrèrent dans sa chambre. Ces personnes l'emmenèrent chez la seule personne susceptible de l'élever correctement. La famille Evans étant exclue des possibilités, et les grands-parents tous morts, ils se tournèrent vers une jeune femme dont James Potter lui-même ignorait l'existence: Mary Potter. De douze ans plus âgée, l'ainée de la fratrie Potter avait depuis longtemps été bannie de la famille, depuis toujours appartenant à la Maison Gryffondor, et très peu tolérante. En conséquence, lorsque la jeune fille qu'elle était à son entrée à Poudlard avait été admise à Serpentard, ses parents avaient pris cela pour un acte de trahison familiale et l'avaient reniée violemment, ne voulant plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Ils lui avaient expédié toutes ses affaires en lui précisant bien de ne jamais revenir, car cela aurait de toute manière été inutile puisqu'ils projetaient de se soumettre à l'Oubliette, ne supportant pas la honte d'avoir un fille ingrate. Et ils l'avaient fait. Tous leurs souvenirs avaient été remodelés pour effacer la présence de leur fille de leur vie et c'est à ce moment là que James Potter fut conçu. Il n'eut donc aucunement connaissance de cette soeur qui habitait quelque part près de lui, se débrouillant comme elle le pouvait avec sa vie désastreuse et son esprit blessé, faisant de Poudlard son chez soi et s'arrangeant pour passer l'été chez ses amis, qui connaissaient sa situation. Elle s'était battue pour avoir une vie correcte, avait réussi ses examens brillamment, avait fait des études de droit magique et s'était même mariée à un sorcier français travaillant dans les affaires étrangères au Ministère de la Magie anglais. Elle possédait une grande maison dans les beaux quartiers du Londres magique, était reconnue dans son métier et gérait tant bien que mal son traumatisme. Alors quand un matin, le directeur de Poudlard qui l'avait tellement aidé lors de ses années d'études, apparut à sa porte pour lui présenter sa nièce dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, elle fut très perturbée. On lui demandait de s'occuper d'un enfant qui lui rappelait bien trop la famille qu'elle se désespérait d'oublier. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'élever une petite fille, de se comporter comme une mère, tout simplement. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce petit bout de choux n'avait plus de famille, et Dieu ! ,elle savait ce qu'on ressentait dans ce cas-là et elle ne le souhaitait à personne. Et puis, sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle avait aimé cet enfant dès qu'elle avait l'avait regardé pour la première fois, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau vert bouteille. Ces cheveux noirs, ce petit nez recourbé étaient caractéristiques des Potter. Elle avait toujours imaginé son enfant de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que son mari était stérile. D'une certaine façon, la petite Arielle illuminait sa vie trop lisse et terne. Lorsqu'elle réalisa cela, elle se fit la promesse que cette fillette serait heureuse et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'éduquer, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

OOOO

La neige s'abattait avec force sur Poudlard, forçant tout le monde à passer le week-end à l'intérieur. Le Quidditch était impratiquable, au grand désespoir des élèves, qui maudissaient le temps de leur repousser le match Serpentard-Gryffondor, ô comble du malheur!

En particulier, Arielle Potter, faisait les cent pas devant le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle ne supportait pas de passer un week-end sans jouer, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle était l'attrapeuse de son équipe depuis sa troisième année, et elle avait attendu ce match pour avoir enfin la possibilité de donner une raclée (légale) à ce petit con de Malfoy, l'attrapeur des Serpentard. Il avait toujours été désagréable avec elle, et quelques semaines plus tôt il avait osé _couper_ une mèche de ses précieux cheveux noirs en sortant du cours de potion. Il était parti en courant aussitôt sa besogne accomplie, et n'avait donc pas profité de sa monumentale crise de colère hystérique, assez effrayante d'après son ami Ron qui était à côté d'elle à ce moment là, et qui en paraissait traumatisé. Elle pensait le ridiculiser pendant ce match, mais à présent qu'il était annulé, il fallait trouver une autre solution pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, avec les interêts s'il vous plaît, et rapidement. Aussi, quand Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sortit des dortoirs, les bras chargés de grimoires et sans doute dans le projet d'étudier à la bibliothèque, elle sauta sur l'occasion et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Mimi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi! Aide-moi à me venger de l'idiot qui a massacré ma si belle chevelure! S'il te plaît!

- Pourquoi tu te plains, ça te va très bien! S'exclama la concernée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être, mais si je voulais changer de coiffure, je l'aurais fait de moi-même, pas sous la contrainte! Protesta Arielle. Mais on s'en fout d'abord! Dis-moi que tu vas m'aider!

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour emmerder ce crétin de décoloré arrogant!

- Je t'adore, tu le sais ça?!

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée des oreilles de Mme Ponce. Hermione sortit un parchemin et sa plume pour donner l'illusion qu'elle bossait et elles commencèrent à élaborer différentes stratégies. Toute sorte de farces et sortilèges interdits par le réglement furent évoqués mais aussitôt repoussés, car trop voyants et il était improbable qu'elles ne se fassent pas prendre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir imaginé un guet-apens impossible à réaliser qu'Hermione trouva la solution.

- Je sais! S'exclama-t-elle, comme illuminée. Malfoy est un coureur de jupons, n'est ce pas?

- Eh bien, oui... fit Arielle, ne voyant pas du tout ce que son amie avait derrière la tête.

- Et, en général, il jette ses conquêtes dès qu'elles s'attachent, tu es d'accord?

- Oui, il me semble, oui... pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- C'est évident! Il faut que tu le prennes à son propre jeu!

- Pardon?! Arielle crut mal entendre. Hermione ne lui proposait pas _réellement _de séduire ce con de Malfoy?

-C'est la seule façon, il ne pourra rien dénoncer sans bousiller sa précieuse réputation! Tu dois le faire tomber amoureux de toi!

Quelques "chuuuuuut" indignés s'élevèrent de la tablée de serdaigle voisine, qui avaient été dérangés par le soudain éclat de voix de la Gryffondor. Arielle regarda sa meilleure amie, bouche bée. Comment espérait-elle ne serait-ce que réussir à attirer l'attention de ce frimeur superficiel?

Elle lui posa la question, ce qui lui valu un sourire malicieux.

- J'ai mon plan... murmura-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

OOOO

C'est précisément le plan de Mlle Granger qui fit qu'Arielle entra dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir en retard. Hermione, avec l'aide de Lavande Brown, avait entrepris de dégager son visage pour soi-disant montrer ses yeux verts irrésistibles ainsi que de lui trouver des vêtements décolettés. Arielle n'avait pas eu droit aux protestations et elle se retrouvait à présent avec la frange en arrière au moyen d'une pince, sa cicatrice exposée aux yeux de tous. D'après Lavande, cela donnait un petit air rebelle et provocateur. Ainsi donc, alors que le repas avait déjà commencé, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et tout en dénouant son écharpe se dirigea vers sa place où l'attendaient déjà ses amies, dévoilant ainsi son pull noir moulant col en V . Hermione observait discrètement les Serpentard. Quand elle s'assit, cette dernière la regarda en souriant.

- T'es vraiment pas mal comme ça, en fait! Rit-elle en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Et sinon? Questionna la brune, déjà ennuyée.

- Tu veux parler de sa réaction? Un haussement de sourcils, c'est tout. Mais on est en bonne voie!

- Mouais si on veux. Je suis toujours persuadée que c'est peine perdue...

Ron, qui parlait avec Seamus Finnigan s'est soudainement tournée vers elles.

- Les filles, Seamus a trouvé... Oh Merlin, Arielle, c'est quoi cette coiffure?!

La concernée prit un air vexé et Hermione éclata de rire. Le rouquin s'excusa quand il vit l'expression de la brune, ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de leur meilleure amie. Arielle faisait exprès de le faire culpabiliser et il ne le remarquait même pas. Cependant, l'hilarité d'Hermione finit par la gagner et elle explosa de rire à son tour, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Les elèves aux alentours les regardaient comme si elles étaient folles, notamment les petits qui n'en revenait pas que des sixièmes années fassent autant de bruit.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et ce n'est qu'au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle que l'ambiance se refroidit. Dans le couloir en face de la porte, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy se disputaient violemment, à cause de l'attitude volage du blond. Ces deux-là "sortaient ensemble" depuis plus d'un an mais Malfoy était toujours abonné aux coucheries d'un soir, ce qui énervait prodigieusement Mlle Parkinson. Même si Arielle détestait cette pimbêche, elle devait avouer qu'elle la comprenait un peu – solidarité féminine oblige. Cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose: pour se venger, elle allait devoir se mettre à dos le redoutable bulldog Pansy Parkinson plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle frissonna à cette idée et accéléra le pas vers les dortoirs, suivie de près par ses amis qui ne souhaitaient pas non plus se trouver pris dans la dispute.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le premier canapé disponible et remis sa frange en place tout en desserant sa cravate. La pièce, décorée dans les tons rouges et or chaleureux, comportant une cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce H24, était pleine de monde à cette heure-ci, et les amis de la brune décidèrent de rejoindre leurs chambres, la laissant seule. Alors que la salle se vidait lentement au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, Arielle se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les flammes chatoyantes. Elle était dépassée par les évènements. Ce matin, elle pensait encore à flanquer une pâtée à ce merdeux en le ridiculisant au Quidditch et à présent, elle était engagée dans une mission séduction absolument ridicule et de son point de vue totalement vaine. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intello de Poudlard depuis des génération puisse ne serait qu'avoir ce genre d'idée. Elle, qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement une sainte, n'aurait pu imaginer ce scénario; même après plus de cinq ans d'amitié, la née-moldue l'étonnait toujours!

Plus elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire, plus elle se trouvait ridicule. Malfoy et elle s'étaient toujours entendus comme chien et chat, depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, sur le quai 9 3/4. Le jour de la rentrée en première année, elle venait de dire au revoir à sa mère/tante – c'était un peu confus à l'époque – et elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le train quand un petit blond l'avait poussée pour passer devant elle. Il lui avait adressé un regard supérieur et hautain insupportable qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais à l'époque elle n'avait jamais été traitée de la sorte et sa vie était calme et sans désagrément, aussi ce petit incident avait pris plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait dû.

Quand elle avait su qu'il était envoyé à Serpentard, elle avait prié pour ne pas y atterir elle aussi, car il était hors de question qu'elle côtoie ce prétentieux pendant sept ans. C'est sûrement pour cette seule volonté que le Choixpeau l'avait expédiée à Gryffondor car elle avait d'après pas mal de personnes toutes les qualités d'un vert et argent.

Et comme elle était assez rancunière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards de travers, que Malfoy ne supportait pas, ce qui avait suffi à déclencher les hostilités.

Depuis, toutes les occasion étaient bonnes pour se chercher des noises. Monsieur, en bon petit aristocrate, méprisait tout le monde, même les sangs-purs dont il se plaisait à vanter la supériorité. C'était ça aussi, qui insupportait Arielle: cette manie qu'il avait de rabaisser les autres, de les insulter, de faire du mal sans raison, comme il lui plaisait.

Finalement elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie que ce mec tombe amoureux d'elle... il était si orgueilleux et agaçant. Et puis, de toute façon, il la détestait trop pour que ses sentiments changent. Il était peut-être sexy avec ses cheveux blonds qui finissaient toujours ébouriffés et son corps athlétique typique des joueurs de Quidditch, mais il était trop insupportable pour que ces qualités ne soient suffisamment convaincantes. La jeune fille ne pouvait le nier: il n'était plus ce gamin maigre aux cheveux affreusement gominés. A présent, avec son bon mètre quatre-vingt et ses muscles forgés à force d'entraînements les samedis après-midi, il était l'objet de fantasme de beaucoup d'étudiantes, toutes maisons confondues, encore que la proportion était moindre chez les Gryffondors, rivalité oblige. Et il avait, d'après sa voisine en cours de Runes, une grande blonde de Poufsouffle, un superbe sourire "absolument craquant, j'ai pas pu résister tu vois, c'était trop sensueeeel!" . Arielle n'avait jamais profité de ce genre de sourire, chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, il avait un air haineux et presque dégouté sur le visage. A tel point qu'elle avait du mal à l'imaginer avec une autre expression.

La petite horloge placée au-dessus de la cheminée sonna minuit et tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle se leva mollement, étouffant un bâillement et rejoignit sa chambre, épuisée par ses réflexions.

OOOO

Quand Arielle se leva le lendemain matin, alors que ses compagnes de chambre dormaient toujours, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Malheureusement son espoir que la tempête ait cessé mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu: la neige qui tombait était tellement dense qu'on y voyait pas à deux mètres. Cependant, la jeune fille avait vraiment besoin d'exercice, cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas couru, et cela lui était insupportable. Se revêtant rapidement de son survêtement, ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval et sa frange en arrière, elle sortit du dortoir et entama un footing dans l'enceinte du château qui était bien assez grand pour ne pas avoir à tourner en rond, et priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard. Etant un dimanche matin, à sept heures, les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui arrangea la jeune fille qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de taper la discute.

La course lui faisait vraiment du bien, lui dénouait ses muscles serrés d'anxiété, lui vidait l'esprit et dépensait l'énergie qu'elle accumulait depuis que l'accès à l'extérieur était devenu propice à l'hypothermie. Elle avait presque envoyé Malfoy dans un recoin de son cerveau, dans cette pièce sombre, au bout du couloir, qui est remplie de dossiers de souvenirs embarrassants ou malheureux, dont la porte est cadenassée. Mais elle ne put pas être fermée définitivement car un Malfoy ne se laisse pas oublier si facilement: au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra dans le torse du jeune homme qui courrait lui aussi, vraisemblablement. La violence du choc faillit la faire tomber mais le garçon la rattrapa in extremis. Quand elle releva la tête, et qu'elle aperçut cette tignasse blonde et ces orbes grises, Arielle équarquilla les yeux . Le visage du blond se ferma soudainement et ses mâchoires se serrèrent quand il réalisa qui il avait heurté et retenu inconsciemment. Il la repoussa d'un coup sec, et comme son équilibre n'était pas stabilisé, elle tituba et fut contrainte de s'appuyer sur le mur pour éviter la chute. Elle aurait voulu s'énerver, comme elle en avait la coutume, mais la vue de son visage, avec tout ce qu'elle avait prévu hier, la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter? Cracha-t-il avec hargne, une grimace déformant son beau visage. _Beau? Non.. Ce type n'est pas beau..._

- En plus d'être con, t'es aveugle, Malfoy?! Lui répondit la brune sur le même ton, quoique moins convaincue par ses paroles.

Le Serpentard s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et chuchota entre ses dents, retenant visiblement sa colère à grande peine.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir insulté, Potter... Et répond à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu fous à dix mètres du dortoirs des Serpentard?

A ces mots, Arielle tourna la tête pour constater qu'effectivement, elle se trouvait dans les cachots à quelques mètres du dortoir. Elle ouvra la bouche, puis la referma, cherchant une excuse. Puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre, j'ai autant le droit d'être là que toi, et ce n'est pas une fouine dans ton genre qui va me dicter ma conduite! S'exclama-t-elle en braquant son regard dans celui de son ennemi.

Le regard du jeune homme s'alluma de fureur et il recula d'un pas en serrant les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Apparemment, le fait qu'ils soient seuls sans témoins avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et l'idée de frapper son ennemie de toujours le titillait fortement. Cependant, son éducation noble lui avait inculqué certaines valeurs et faire du mal à une femme était pour lui le comble de la lâcheté, ce pourquoi il luttait contre ses envies de violence.

Mais la jeune femme, elle, ne savait rien du combat intérieur de Malfoy et la haine et la fureur presque animale qui brûlaient dans son regard lui fichaient une peur bleue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si proche d'exploser. Elle avait peur de ce que ses excès de colère pouvait avoir comme conséquences... Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle allait passer quelques temps à l'infirmerie, dans un sale état.

Arielle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle partir en courant? Cette solution était trop lâche, elle ne se supporterait plus...

Un courant d'air glacé la fit frissonner et quelques mèches de sa frange échappèrent à l'emprise de la pince, lui barrant le front et l'oeil gauche. Mais, bien que cela la dérange, elle ne fit pas un geste, trop apeurée à l'idée de déclencher la violence du Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de lui. D'habitude, elle se foutait de lui, le pensait incapable de quoi que soit. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas trop sous-estimé.

Elle le regardait fixement, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux, et épiait la moindre de ses réaction. Le fait de la savoir tétanisée le calmait légèrement et il recula lentement, desserant les poings. Son poignet craqua, bruit assourdissant dans le silence, ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Le blond se retourna et partit dans ses dortoirs sans un mot de plus, laissant Arielle immobile au milieu du couloir.

OOOO

Draco Malfoy entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentards, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avec colère. Heureusement, la pièce était vide à cette heure matinale, et il pût se laisser aller à ses émotions sans craindre de compromettre sa précieuse réputation de bâtard froid et sans âme. Avec un grognement de fureur, il donna un coup de pied dans un des fauteuils de velours vert émeraude, le faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, geste typique de rage contenue, les mâchoires serrées, et tira dessus de toutes ses forces en étouffant un cri de frustration, avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé de cuir et de poser son front sur le verre glacé de la table basse. Les poignets croisés sur sa nuque, il tentait de contenir des sanglots rageurs inopportuns. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre cette salope tentatrice de Potter. Il était en colère de s'être fait prendre par surprise et de n'avoir pas su gérer la situation. Il avait perdu le contrôle dès lors qu'il avait vu cette fille titubant devant lui pour retrouver son équilibre, légèrement essoufflée, le front dégagé et les joues roses de sa courses. Il avait été agressif, comme d'habitude, et elle l'avait défié... Il se détestait d'adorer son insolence, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la haine et la violence qui le prenait dans ces moments là. Mais il pouvait pas la frapper. Il s'en savait tout simplement incapable. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, mais bien la sienne, à être aussi faible quand il s'agissait d'elle. C'était sa faute si il ne savait pas agir correctement lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Il s'était forgé un attitude de goujat en sa présence, un comportement de pur connard, il devait l'avouer, car c'était seulement comme ça qu'il pouvait prendre le dessus et ne pas se faire dominer par cet espèce de sentiment emmerdant qui le prenait par surprise. Au départ, c'était venu par hasard. En première année, il l'avait aperçue à la gare de King's Cross, rayonnante de joie de vivre, avec un grand sourire communicatif, son grand hibou blanc sur l'épaule, sa valise aussi grosse qu'elle reposant à ses côtés. Sa vie semblait tellement parfaite qu'il la méprisa immédiatement. Ce genre de personne heureuse lui filait de l'urticaire, lui rappelant sans cesse que malgré l'apparence que donnait sa famille aristocratique, sa vie à lui était désastreuse. Son père était désagréable et hautain, sa mère soumise et effacée, essayant de lui prodiguer un peu d'affection dans le dos du patriarche. Il savait jouer du piano parfaitement, monter à cheval, danser... mais ces obligations étaient contraignantes, et le gamins qu'il était ne demandait qu'à se rouler dans la boue et jouer avec trois bâtons. Mais les vêtements étaient biens trop beaux et chers pour qu'on les salisse de la sorte. Il se sentait emprisonné dans une cage de bienséance, et il ne pouvait plus supporter cela.

Alors, quand il a vu cette gamine, aussi connue que lui, visiblement, se complaire de bonheur, c'était mal passé, et en sale gosse, il l'avait bousculé avec mépris. Ce qui avait déclenché la guerre. Mais bizarrement, cela lui faisait du bien, de se quereller. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui causer de torts, tout descendant Malfoy qu'il était, et ce changement était bienvenue, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Et puis au fur et à mesure des années, il s'était surpris à la chercher du regard dans les couloirs, dans l'attente du prochain conflit. C'était presque devenu un besoin pour lui, de s'engueuler avec elle. Mais il n'avait jamais autant pété un câble qu'aujourd'hui... au moins depuis la 4eme année, lorsqu'il s'était violemment disputé avec elle et qu'il l'avait vue, quelques minutes plus tard, danser avec ce con de Seamus Finnigan au bal de Noel. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé que cette fille l'attirait, et cela l'avait tellement retourné qu'il s'était violemment énervé, agressant toute personne qui osait lui parler ce soir là, même son meilleur ami. Il était devenu encore plus hargneux que d'habitude. L'année qui suivit fut très tendue, tout d'abord car Arielle se rebellait de plus en plus, allant jusqu'à venir le provoquer sur son propre "territoire", et aussi parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Ses formes de femme s'étaient développées, et elle prenait davantage soin de son apparence, abandonnant son attitude de garçon-manqué. Ses moues séductrices à l'égard de ses camarades, ses cils allongés par le mascara, ses longs cheveux lisses qui tombaient soyeusement sur ses reins avaient eu raison de sa santé mentale. Il tentait désespérément de se défaire de cette emprise en couchant à droite et à gauche mais sans succès. Il sortait d'ailleurs avec Pansy depuis un an pour l'unique raison que lorsqu'il empoignait sa lourde chevelure noire pendant leurs ébats, il avait l'impression de la tenir _elle_. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, heureusement pour lui. Bien que cela le réconforte sur le moment, il détestait cette situation. C'était comme se mentir à soi-même, et leur relation avait bien trop d'inconvénients pour qu'il puisse continuer. Mais malgré cette conviction, il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un terme; Pansy avait beau être chiante, jalouse, médisante et ennuyeuse, elle était néanmoins son point de repère, celle qui l'empêchait de se discréditer aux yeux de tout Poudlard en tentant quelque chose d'insensé, comme déclarer toute l'étendue de son désir à la personne concernée lors d'un excès d'alcool, ou de faiblesse. Pansy était d'ailleurs sûrement la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment d'affection, outre Blaise. Ce genre de sentiment qu'on développe à l'égard des gens que l'on côtoie depuis des années, avec qui l'on a grandi, même si il fût un temps où on ne pouvait pas les supporter. Ce sentiment comme quoi, peut importe à quel point la personne est agaçante, elle fait partie intégrante de notre vie. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, et étaient obligés de passer du temps ensemble pour ne pas s'ennuyer, leurs parents étant amis, si on pouvait appeler leur relation ainsi, puisque les Parkinson auraient léché les chaussures en cuir verni de son père s'il le leur avait demandé.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait une irrésistible envie de hurler, de tout foutre en l'air, de dire merde à sa putain de famille conventionnelle, et d'enfin être lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas, bordel,_ il ne pouvait tout simplement pas! _Il grimaça de frustration et se redressa rapidement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sortir des chambres. Draco se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, envoyant un regard noir au deuxième année qu'il croisa, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

**MODE GROS CON – ON**

OOOO

Ce soir là, Blaise sortit des dortoirs silencieusement, les chaussures à la main pour ne pas se faire trahir par le bruit de ses semelles sur le carrelage, et la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête. Il jeta un regard nerveux dans le couloir, avant de marcher rapidement vers le bâtiment des Serdaigles, visage baissé vers le sol. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les dortoirs, il bifurqua sur la droite, et au bout de quelques pas se planta devant une statue située dans une petite alcôve du mur. Il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin froissé et le relu avec appréhension.

_Rejoins-moi ce soir devant la statue d' Herbert Nez-crochu, à 23 heures. _

_Viens seul. Et ne fais pas le malin, je connais ta faiblesse._

_Elle est rousse, si je ne m'abuse?_

Le mot n'était pas signé, et il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, ce qui le rendait extrêmement angoissé. Il n'avait parlé de son attirance à personne, pas même son meilleur ami, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était sans doute pas très discret dans ses reluquages, si cet inconnu l'avait démasqué.

Le jeune métisse se mordit la lèvre, et entreprit de remettre ses chaussures, histoire de ne pas se retrouver en chaussettes devant son "rencard" . On ne pouvait jamais savoir sur qui on allait tomber, et il valait mieux être présentable. Surtout quand on fait parti de Serpentard, qu'on s'appelle Zabini et qu'on a une réputation de beau-gosse hyper-cool à maintenir. Sans se vanter, il devait être le plus accessible et le plus sympathique de sa maison, même si le fait qu'il soit le meilleur pote de Malefoy ralentissait légèrement le processus de socialisation amicale.

Il regarda sa montre, impatient, et constata qu'il avait trois petites minutes d'avance. Il avait sous-estimé sa vitesse en état de stress, visiblement. D'un geste compulsif, comme toujours lorsqu'il était sous pression, sa main gauche tapota sa cuisse en un rythme rapide, sans jamais cesser. Une chance qu'il soit seul, autrement il se serait prit un pain de la part des personnes aux alentours, tellement ce geste était agaçant! Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui de Serdaigle, aurait quelque chose à lui dire. Il y avait bien un septième année, à qui il avait piqué la copine le mois dernier, qui aurait un motif pour le menacer, mais il lui avait fait si peur que Blaise doutait qu'il tente quelque chose, à part essayer de ne pas se pisser dessus à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. C'était d'ailleurs comique de voir à quel point un nom pouvait effrayer quelqu'un. Plus que la menace en elle-même pour ainsi dire! Dans Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Draco et moi, on te coupe les couilles, on les fait revenir avec du persil et on te les fait bouffer. , le seul groupe nominal qui fasse franchement de l'effet, c'était bien "Draco et moi". Parce que le reste était carrément irréalisable, et légèrement dégoûtant. Même avec du persil.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'examiner une autre candidature que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Des pas rapides, légers. Il n'y avait qu'un fille pour marcher comme ça. Ou un première année, ce qui était directement exclu des possibilités, le pourcentage de chance qu'un gamin ose se confronter à lui dans un couloir vide en pleine nuit avoisinant le zéro. Il attendit qu'elle soit à quelques mètres de lui pour regarder la personne qui avançait vers lui. Et lorsqu'il la reconnut, il équarquilla les yeux de stupeur tout en reculant, ce qui le fit marcher sur le rebord de sa cape et tomber en arrière, comme un idiot. Il était sur le cul, au propre comme au figuré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Voilà le premier chapitre! Harcelez moi de review, dites moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, même le contenu de votre liste de course si ça vous chante! :D J'adoooore les critiques constructives, avec un petit mot gentil à la fin! Mes proches peuvent en témoigner, j'excelle dans cette discipline d'ailleurs! ;)**

**Etant nouvelle en tant qu'auteure, j'ai sûrement beaucoup de choses à revoir, comme l'orthographe du verbe "équarquiller"... Sérieusement, ce verbe est un mystère pour moi! O_o Ce chapitre pose surtout les bases, et il n'est pas encore dans le style que je voudrais avoir, mais ça va venir!**

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, écrivez une petite review! Vos pronostics pour la suite, par exemple!**

**Bisous à vous, petites licornes saveur guimauve! :3**

**Charly, pour vous servir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente, j' était en vacances donc je n'avais pas mon ordi et il m'est très difficile d'écrire sur un autre support donc... Maintenant que je suis de retour d'Angleterre, je vous poste ENFIN le deuxième chapitre :D En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant tout je voudrais répondre aux review une par une (vous inquiétez pas, y en pas trente six mille)**

**RAR**

Kelhy-ah**: **Déja je te remercie infiniment pour ta review, d'autant plus que tu as l'honneur d'être la première! Tu es une déesse, je vais te vouer un culte: Tu me bénis de tes review! Rmm je me reprend. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien faire baver Draco ;) (et je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais pû te répondre bien avant mais j'ai la capacité intellectuelle d'un poisson, faut pas m'en vouloir) Bisous à toi première lectrice! Tu es inscrite dans l'histoire de cette fiction!

Ladydragonfly: Contente que mon histoire te plaise, voici la suite comme tant attendue :D Et merci à toi deuxième revieweuse! :D

Cockoo: Merci à toi d'avoir lu mon histoire, troisième revieweuse, et je t'aime rien que pour ça! Voici la suite, i hope you enjoy it! (Mon Dieu mon syndrôme d'adoration de la Grande Bretagne revient) 3

Louvata:  Waaaaah ma Andréa préféré! Je t'adore, tu le sais, ça! On est deux grandes admiratrices d'Harry Potter, de JK Rowling, et par dessus tout de Draco Malfoy, et il aura fallu que je publie cette fiction pour qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte! Je te remercie encore et encore pour ta review, t'es la quatrième ma vieille, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi! Comme tu peux le constater, le deuxième chapitre est ENFIN là, et c'est en partie grâce à toi qui me l'a rappelé plusieurs fois à grand renforts de petits coeurs. Donc re-merci, love u, kiss u dearie!

**Et merci à mes 8 followers, je trouve ça pas mal pour un début! Merci merci merci (je vais faire une overdose de gratitude là)  
**

**Allez, enjoy it!**

**CHAPITRE 2**

La jeune femme arbora un sourire satisfait devant l'air ahuri de l'anglo-africain, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Si elle avait su qu'un jour, elle le verrait avec un air aussi abasourdi, qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué! C'était quasiment jouissif. D'un mouvement de tête témoignant de longues années d'expériences d'extrême longueur capillaire, elle rejeta ses cheveux bouclés derrière son épaule, et tendit la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui lui valu un nouveau regard perdu. Le pauvre garçon, il n'y comprenais plus rien!

- Bah alors, Zabini, on tient plus debout?

L' intérressé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça jusqu'à en grimacer et quand il fut convaincu qu'il n'était pas en train de roupiller comme un imbécile sur le buste d'Herbert Machinchose, il accepta la main que lui tendait la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir ce soir.

- Granger? Mais... Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Je veux dire... 'Fin... C'est toi?!

La Gryffondor rit de l'incrédulité de l'homme en face d'elle, fière de parvenir à le dérouter autant.

- Quel esprit de déduction, Sherlock!

-Te fous pas de ma gueule et viens-en au fait, qu'est ce que tu me veux? Rétorqua Blaise, passablement irrité qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. Hermione se mordit la joue pour réprimer son sourire moqueur, puis redevint sérieuse.

- Ok alors écoute bien. On sait tous les deux qu'officiellement, nos petites bandes respectives se crèpent le chignon aussi souvent que possible et que nous rêvons chacun de mettre la misère à l'autre. _OR_, on sait aussi tous les deux qu'en privé, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Stop, ne me coupe pas, je déteste ça! Si tu te demandes comment j'ai compris tu-sais-quoi, sache que tu es très discret, et que c'est juste moi qui ai un sens de l'observation très développé. Je suis douée, tu n'y peux rien. Et par rapport à ça, j'ai une proposition à te faire. On se rendrait chacun service mutuellement: je m'arrange pour que tu rentre dans _ses_ bonnes grâces, et en échange, tu rapproche subtilement, et je dis bien SUBTILEMENT, ton bestfriend peroxydé d'Arielle. Donnant-donnant, t'en dis quoi?

Quand la lionne termina son petit discours, Blaise leva un sourcil, sceptique quand à sa demande, et s'appuya contre la statue.

- Draco et Arielle? Tu déconnes? Je suis à peu près certain que c'est impossible de les caser ensemble. A part si ton but est de les voir se jeter des Impardonnables, dans ce cas, c'est exactement la solution qu'il te fallait. Fit-il d'un ton blasé. Ce qui me pousse à croire que ton offre est totalement bidon. Termina-t-il avec un rictus hautain.

A ces mots, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Mon coco, si je te demande ça, c'est que je sais de quoi je parle. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis _très_ observatrice. Je pense clairement que ton cher ami cache bien son jeu, et que tu n'est pas au courant de toute sa vie privée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Maaaais bien sûr. Et puis Dumby est hétéro tant qu'on y est? D'abord, je ne comprends pas ta motivation. Qu'est ce que t'y gagne toi, à les caser? Parce que je doute très fort que cette idée vienne de Potter, à la vue de la haine qu'elle voue à Draco. Elle a d'ailleurs tellement de raison pour le haïr que ça m'étonnerais qu'elle puisse un jour changer d'avis à son égard. En gros, quoi que tu fasse, ça ne servira à rien. Que dalle.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en regardant son camarade, tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique étirant lentement ses lèvres fit étinceler ses yeux de fierté.

- Je te l'ai dis. Je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à accepter. Après tout, toi tu n'as rien à y perdre, n'est ce pas?

Zabini tressaillit sans explication, sûrement à cause de la voix basse et sûre d'elle de la Gryffondor. Elle avait raison, il ne prenait pas trop de risque, dans tous les cas.

- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, Granger. Tu es plus douée en affaires que moi, visiblement. Lacha-t-il avec un faux soupir désespéré, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

Hermione ricana et s'adossa au mur avant de parler d'une voix légèrement amère.

- Quel compliment, Zabini! Si je n'avais pas été une "Sang-de-bourbe", j'y aurais sûrement été admise, tu sais...

- On n'y peux rien, ce vieux Choixpeau a un esprit ringard et dépassé... Faudrait d'ailleurs songer à lui faire une mise à jour, un de ces quatre! Rigola Blaise.

Sa réplique fit sourire Hermione, qui n'en pensait pas moins.

- Tu sais, continua le métisse, si t'y avais été admise, je crois qu'on serait super potes. Draco t'adorerais, surtout.

- Eh bien je suis à Gryffondor. Le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton sec et un peu cassant pour tuer l'embryon de camaraderie qui se développait entre eux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en me disant cela, mais si tu espères mettre votre comportement inadmissible sur le compte de la rivalité inter-maison, pour te donner bonne conscience, sache que c'est totalement ridicule et que tu ne m'amadoueras pas comme ça. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu m'apprécie, parce tu sais que c'est faux. Tu ne pourrais pas me supporter plus d'une heure. Donc range tes discours hypocrites, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas là pour faire copain-copine avec toi. C'est clair?

Le jeune homme, étonné par cette soudaine véhémence, pas complètement injustifiée il devait l'avouer, haussa les sourcils et leva les main en l'air, comme un mécanisme de défense.

- Okay, okay, je retire ce que j'ai dis... Tu déteste vraiment Draco, je me trompe?

Hermione le regarda d'un air exaspéré, la main droit sur la hanche, ses doigts fins tapotant ses côtes d'agacement.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question? Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de ton connard de meilleur ami.

- En effet... Soupira Blaise avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et de relever la tête vivement, comme pris d'une révélation. Eh mais... Attends... Tu t'es engueulée avec Potter?!

La jeune femme parut destabilisée un instant puis fronça les sourcils à l'absurdité de la question.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Aboya-t-elle comme chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute la situation, et que cela l'énervait de perdre le contrôle.

- Calme toi, c'est juste que... si tu déteste autant Draco, vouloir le caser avec elle, c'est presque de la méchanceté... de ton point de vue du moins.

La Gryffondor resta quelques secondes bouche bée face à cette réflexion pour le moins surprenante, puis ses lèvres se mirent à frémir au fur et à mesure que l'hilarité la gagnait, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans le couloir, faisait de ce fait sursauter le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Hermione, et stressait à l'idée de se faire repérer par un quelconque fantôme, qui s'empresserait de répandre des rumeurs sur une pseudo-relation entre eux dans tout le château. C'était vraiment le pire qui puisse lui arriver. Il essaya de la calmer mais cela eût l'effet inverse. Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Désespéré, Blaise fit la première chose à peu près efficace qui lui traversa l'esprit. D'un geste assuré, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointant vers elle, articula avec un mouvement du poignet:

- Aguamenti!

Le jet d'eau froide atteignit la jeune femme à la tête, mouillant ses longs cheveux bouclés, trempant sa chemise et son visage, ce qui eût pour effet immédiat de stopper son rire.

Cette dernière lança un regard assassin au Serpentard qui rangeait sa baquette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, satisfait mais anxieux quand à la vengeance de la brune. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec un regard noir, il commençait à la connaître à force. Il soupira lorsqu'elle sortit sa propre baguette, se sécha rapidement et la pointa dans sa direction. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Connard.

Elle murmura une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'elle avait sûrement appris dans un des vieux bouquins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, ou pire encore de la Réserve, et cela ne sentait pas bon pour lui car en général, un simple sort de libération ne suffisait pas pour se débarrasser de ce genre de maléfices.

Lorsqu'elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts à une vitesse vertigineuse, un air sournois collé sur le visage, il eût soudain très chaud. Il suffocca sous le soudain coup de chaleur et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que c'était ça, la vengeance d'Hermione. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes tandis qu'il se débarrassait vivement de sa cape, dardant son regard irrité sur la Gryffondor qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

- Enlève-moi ça tout de suite! Cracha-t-il, énervé et aussi un peu effrayé, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerais certainement pas.

La jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres et examina ses ongles, une moue insolente sur le visage.

- Mmmm, laisse- moi réfléchir...

Elle leva le regard sur lui et sourit telle une sale gosse.

- Non.

Sa victime leva les yeux au ciel tout en désserant sa cravate et détacha le premier bouton de sa chemise. Putain, c'était vraiment une sale garce, cette fille, quand elle le voulait.

- Oh, mais tu as trop chaud peut-être? S'exclama-t-elle avec un air innocent qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Laisse-moi t'aider!

Et ni une, ni deux, elle l'aspergea d'un Aguamenti légèrement plus puissant que le sien, ce qui le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Cela le rafraîchit à peine. Lorsque le jet s'arrêta, il grinça des dents et murmura un "Salope!" inaudible avant de faire son sourire breveté par lui-même. Le sourire mi-séducteur mi-moqueur, qui il le savait énervait la jeune femme, tandis qu'il retirait son pull gonflé d'eau, révélant sa chemise blanche trempée et légèrement transparente qui lui collait au torse. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se sécher avec la magie mais il préférait profiter de la situaton cocasse pour:

1) se rafraîchir car l'air glacé des couloirs combiné à ses vêtement mouillés lui faisaient le plus grand bien, dans son état,

2) pour la mettre mal-à-l'aise et ainsi la pousser à mettre fin à son sort. Quelle fille ne rougissait pas devant son corps de dieu?

- Je te remercie de ton aide, Granger. Mais il fait toujours aussi chaud, tu ne trouves pas? Je devrais peut-être retirer ma chemise en plus, tu en penses quoi? Fit-il de sa voix plus grave que la normale, qu'il avait élaboré au cours de sa troisième année lorsqu'il avait commencé à draguer. Il accompagna sa tirade d'un clin d'oeil, ce qui ne lui valu qu'un haussement de sourcils agacé, sans aucune trace d'embarras visible sur son visage. Okay, alors soit cette fille se maîtrisait très bien, soit elle était lesbienne. Ces solutions étaient aussi plausibles l'une que que l'autre, d'après lui.

- Arrêtes ton numéro, espèce d'obsédé! Je ne t'ai pas demandé un striptease, que je sache!

- Avoue, t'adorerais! Ricana-t-il en s'essuyant le front, transpirant toujours.

- A peu près autant que de voir Snape à poil, ouais! Rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le ton ironique de sa réplique, il s'exclama, faussement choqué:

- Non! Ne me dis pas que tu fantasme sur lui? J'en étais sûr! Ça t'excite qu'il te traîte de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, c'est ça?

La Gryffondor se frappa le front du plat de la main en soupirant, néanmoins amusée malgré elle.

- Oh Merlin, tu me désespères.

Elle regarda sa montre rapidement, puis releva la tête vers Blaise qui la regardait avec un regard pervers.

- Je t'interdis de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit! Bon, il est tard, je vais y aller. Pour la proposition, c'est okay?

Le Serpentard s'essuya le visage, les joues rougies, cligant des yeux sous le violent coup de chaleur qu'il venait de subir, encore ensorcelé.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon.

- Alors marché conclu, fit Hermione en tendant la main à son camarade, lèvres pincées mais triomphante. Celui-ci la serra brièvement.

- C'est ça, marché conclu. Mais libère-moi de ton sort de malheur, là!

Avec un rictus moqueur, elle obtempéra et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses dortoirs, dans la Tour Gryffondor.

- Je compte sur toi pour être subtil, Zabini! Répéta-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur.

Il soupira, sécha ses fringues, et repartit vers les cachots, pestant contre cette pimbêche de Granger.

**OOOO**

- Oh punaise, mais quelle pintade! S'exclama Ginny alors que son frère et Lavande entraient dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière ne cessait de glousser, agaçant tout son entourage et se faisant passer pour plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était déjà car c'était bien connu, Ron et l'humour ne faisaient pas bon mélange. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait rien pour se faire apprécier de Ginny. Lavande avait beau sortir avec son frère depuis un bon bout de temps, la cadette Weasley ne se privait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, à savoir qu'elle la méprisait au plus au point. Mieux, elle le proclamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre. Elle avait même réussi, obstinée qu'elle était, à s'arranger pour qu'elle ne puisse pas passer les vacances au Terrier à la Toussaint, comme c'était prévu initialement, s'évitant ainsi deux longues semaines de jérémiades. Elle s'en vantait d'ailleurs, et pas qu'un peu.

Arielle était amie avec elle, parce qu'elle était tout de même sa camarade de chambre, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas la fille la plus intéressante de Poudlard. _Mais après tout, si elle convient à Ronald, ma foi, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de sortir avec elle. _Se disait-elle lorsqu'il lui arrivait de désespérer en les voyant tous les deux, tout sucre tout guimauve, se faisant des papouilles ridicules.

- C'est peut-être extrême de dire ça mais même Parkinson est moins grave qu'elle, j'vous jure! Continua la belle rousse, mordant avec rage dans sa tarte aux myrtilles, avant de ronchonner.

C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour débarquer à côté d'elles, essoufflée, une grosse griffure lui barrant la joue gauche - ainsi que les mains remarqua Arielle ensuite. Elle posa son sac avec violence au sol avant de littéralement s'écrouler sur le banc, attirant l'attention de ses camarades qui avait senti leur siège trembler.

- Oooh, Mimi, que t' arrives-t-il? Tu as passé une nuit torride on dirait..._ Il_ a voulu remettre ça se matin, c'est ça? Rigola Ginny, s'attirant un regard noir de l' intéréssée et des ricanements d'Arielle.

- Figure-toi que j'aurais bien aimé. Mais mon chat ne s'appelle David, et ce connard m'a fait une crise ce matin parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas sortir. Résultat, je l'ai forcé, et j'en garde les stigmates! Saleté de félin! Je m'en occupe depuis des lustres et il m'agresse!

- Quel fils indigne! Pouffa la Survivante avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la table des Poufsouffles. David Jensen était en septième année mais Hermione l'avait rencontré à la bibliothèque dans le rayon d'études de septième et après quelques conversations et une attirance réciproque, ils étaient devenus amants. Ils étaient tous les deux charmants et matures alors cela n'avait pas de raison de ne pas marcher. Après tout une fille de dix-sept avait aussi des besoins. Cependant Hermione lui avait bien signifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de relations romantiques et que l'Amour, notez la majuscule, ne l'intéressait pas. Et la Née-Moldue était définitivement de ceux qui pensent vraiment et respectent ce qu'ils disent. Même s'il avait été étonné, David avait compris et s'en contentait. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient à quelques choses près la même vision du monde. Et c'était aussi sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne seraient jamais amoureux: ils étaient beaucoup trop similaires.

Captant le regard narquois de son amie sur son amant, Hermione se détendit et fit un petit sourire en coin particulier, qu'elle n'utilisait que dans ce genre de cas, et soupira avec un air rêveur rempli de promesses de luxure.

- En parlant de lui, je crois qu'il se ménage par peur d'être trop sauvage... J'aimerais bien qu'il me griffe, moi. Qu'il me morde comme un lynx... Qu'il me...

- Okay Hermione, okay! Ne nous raconte pas ta vie sexuelle, merci, je suis visuelle, moi, et là je mange! S'exclama Ginny avec une moue dégoûtée, coupant la parole de son amie avec véhémence.

- Oh Gi', ne me dit pas que ça ne te plairait pas non plus! Je croyais que t'aimais les hommes féroces! Rétorqua Arielle, les yeux rieurs tout en soutenant son menton avec son bras posée sur la table.

La cadette Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et avala sa bouchée de tarte avant de répliquer.

- Je dit pas que ça ne me plairait pas! Mais m'imaginer Hermione et David le faire alors que je suis en train de becter, c'est pas hyper plaisant!

- Ah! Il faut juste changer les protagoniste alors! S'exclama la jeune Granger avec un sourire machiavélique. T'as toujours aimé les bad boys, je me trompe? Donc un Serpentard. Tu veux qui? Titus Winters?

La rousse recracha la bouchée qu'elle venait tout juste d'enfourner tandis qu'Arielle éclata de rire rien qu'à l'idée.

- T'es folle? C'ette brute? Ce mec te griffe pas, il t'écrase!

- Okay alors... Dorian Baker?

Cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire, si bien qu'Arielle dût se tenir les côtes.

- Ce glandu? BWAHAHAH! Je suis même pas sûre qu'il sache... hahahahah... ce que sauvage veut dire. Fit Ginny en se retenant avec peine de succomber au fou rire qui lui chatouillait le ventre, et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'Arielle, elle, ne se retenait pas et riait à gorge déployé juste à ses côtés, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard de la moitié des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains, réclamant le silence. Sa méthode avait toujours été ridicule et sans doute inutile si utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant, tout le réfectoire arrêta de parler et la majorité des jeunes se tournèrent vers le Directeur qui semblait sur le point de faire une annonce.

- Merci. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous féliciter pour l'attitude exemplaire dont vous avez tous fais preuve ce week-end...

Se fichant complètement du discours, Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et continua sa conversation en chuchotant.

- Donc intelligent, canon et un temps soit peu ouvert d'esprit il y a... je dirais que Blaise Zabini est sur le podium. T'en dis quoi?

Cette fois intéressée, le rousse se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et sembla peser le pour et le contre, tandis que Dumbledore continuait son discours.

- ...sans pouvoir sortir. Ensuite, je voudrais vous annoncer que le match Gryffondor-Serpentard va se jouer ce samedi, la météo...

Personne n'entendit la fin de sa phrase, les élèves ayant explosé de joie, criant, riant, lançant leur slogants respectifs à travers la salle, euphoriques. C'était l'évènement du semestre, tout le monde ne jurait que par le Quidditch ces temps-ci. Les Serpentards chantèrent même "l'hymne du Quidditch", cette chanson qui se retrouvait hurlée par tout le stade à chaque coup décisif lors des matchs, on ne savait même plus pourquoi. Et étonnamment, toute la salle le reprit en coeur, si bien que les professeurs durent user de la magie pour faire taire les étudiants, afin que Dumbledore puisse terminer son annonce. Cependant le silence n'était pas total, les murmures d'excitation formant un bruit de fond.

La jeune Weasley profita de cet instant de répit pour murmurer sa réponse à sa meilleure amie.

- Zabini, ouais, là je veux bien qu'il me griffe. Mais malgré ses abdos et sa belle gueule, c'est tout de même un connard. Donc non merci.

Cette remarque fit pouffer ses amies, qui essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Ma chérie, si tu as un "bad boy", tu as obligatoirement un connard. L'attitude va de paire avec le style, eh oui. Fit Arielle en levant les yeux au ciel, ramenant ses cheveux derrière son épaule en un coup de tête, ce qui fouetta légèrement sa voisine qui émit une protestation amusée, habituée malgré elle à ce genre d'attaques involontaires.

- Et puis ce n'est pas bien grave. Les connards, ça se musèle. Faut juste apprendre à les dresser. Glissa la Née-Moldue avec un sourire sûr d'elle, faisant hoqueter Ginny de surprise, bouche bée face à ses paroles crûes. La Survivante quand à elle pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, accoutumée au côté dominant et castrateur de son amie. Elles écoutèrent la fin du discours du Directeur mais n'y comprirent pas grand chose, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas les information requises pour.

- ...tout volontaire serait donc prié de s'adresser aux Prefèts en Chef. Sur ce, bon appetit et bonne journée!

Tandis que les élèves repartaient de plus belles dans leurs conversation, Hermione interpella Seamus pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait d'important. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'en raison du Bal de Noël ayant lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, des volontaires étaient recherchés pour l'organisation de la soirée car les Préfets avaient décrétés avoir beaucoup trop de travail pour s'en occuper et, ayant même fait passer une pétition, ils étaient exempt de toute charge. Et comme les elfes de maison n'étaient pas qualifiés pour ce travail, il fallait bien évidemment des remplaçant. Il ajouta même qu'Hermione devrait le savoir, étant donné que c'était elle qui avait fait passer la pétition, en tant que préfète des Gryffondors.

C'était exact, cependant les professeurs ne leur avaient pas répondu directement avant aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait rien écouté. Elle avait une discussion très intéressante qui ne méritait pas d'être interrompue pour écouter un vieillard causer, sans manque de respect bien entendu, donc elle avait une bonne excuse.

Le petit déjeuner se termina rapidement et les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour deux heures de cours de potions avec le professeur Snape. Cette partie de l'emploi du temps avait d'ailleurs fait râler tout le monde en début d'année. Qui aimait se coltiner un double cours avec l'instit' le moins agréable de Poudlard chaque _lundi matin_ en compagnie de ses ennemis conventionnels?

**OOOO**

Draco Malfoy s'assit lourdement devant son chaudron avant même que Snape ne le dise, cependant il ne reçut aucune remarque. Les premières années, ses camarades protestaient devant un favoritisme aussi évident mais à présent tous semblaient être habitués à ce qu'il soit le "chouchou". Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ces derniers temps le professeurs semblait également favoriser Potter, la félicitant même lorsqu'elle réussissait une potion, ce qui était pourtant assez rare. Tous les gryffondors étaient choqués et ne comprenaient pas la raison d'un tel changement de comportement, si soudainement. Pourtant Draco savait quelque chose que seul un filleul pouvait connaître: son amour de jeunesse n'était autre que Lily Potter, la mère biologique tragiquement décédée de la jeune fille. Alors quand Arielle s'était mis à assumer sa féminité, forcément sa ressemblance avec sa mère était dervenue frappante. Outre les yeux identiques, elle avait apparemment la même morphologie et bien qu'elle ressemblait trop à son père aux yeux du professeur, il n'arrivait plus à être méchant avec elle car soi-disant il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Lily de mener la vie dure à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant.

Draco comprenait cela, étant donné cette stupide attirance qu'il avait pour elle, cependant il trouvait cela assez louche de la part d'un homme de l'âge de son parrain, célibataire endurci et professeur de la concernée. Et légèrement malsain, pour tout dire. Il prenait donc soin d'accaparer toute l'attention de Snape lorsqu'il remarquait qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de la Gryffondor à son goût. Il le faisait d'ailleurs tellement bien que tout le monde croyait que c'était pour lui piquer la vedette et l'énerver, ce qui ne manquait pas. Mais il savait que cela arrangeait Potter d'être tranquille pour discuter, et que c'était plutôt le fait de reconnaître que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait continuer de ne rien foutre qui l'énervait.

La voix du professeur le sortit de ses pensée et ce qu'il annonça le fit frémir d'horreur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review! (Je vous fais les yeux du chat botté là, donc vous vous sentez obligé de le faire pour me faire plaisir parce que je suis toute mignonne) **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ou vous m'auriez totalement oublié, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Bref, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de "Drarielle" mais tous les personnages sont importants, notamment Hermione, vous l'aurez compris (je l'adore celle là). **

**Gros bisous à mes lectrices adorées! FREE HUGS moi j'dis! **

**Charly, pour vous servir. :D**


End file.
